novacaine
by TheWriterFearedForNoReasonAtAll
Summary: After a night of drunken dancing our favorite Hyuuga and i dont mean Hinata, finds himself in a bit of an odd situation
1. Chapter 1

AN: okay so this is my first story ever. its just some random stuff i came up with while i was trying to study for my final(gimme a break. you all daydream too. don't try to deny it) so anywhoo its got lemon and serious ooc. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.

so anyway please review it after reading because i will be using your reviews to change it and make it a better fic. sorry if the chapters are a little short i just wanted to keep all the relevant events in one chapter

thanx

* * *

Under the influence of alcohol people do things they would never do. The village of Konoha, and especially the Rookie 9 and team Gai, now knew just how true that statement was when they looked at Hyuuga Neji dancing on the stage to the beat of _Le Disko_ by _Shiny Toy Guns_ (AN: its a pretty good song you should get it).

"_Now hold on too me pretty baby_

_If you wanna fly_

_I'm gonna melt the fever sugar_

_Rolling back your eyes…"_

_So this is what he's like when he's drunk. Hmm…gotta do this more often._

Naruto thought as he watched the spectacle of Neji dancing on the stage surrounded by almost his entire fan girl group. After Sasuke had left the village his fan girls guild (i.e. almost all girls in the village with a few obvious exceptions) had taken after Neji.

Now you may wonder how this situation had come along.

Well now, it's quite simple really. After returning from a mission Naruto had finally proposed to Hinata and she accepted (without fainting). And so to celebrate Naruto decide to throw a party for everyone at Konoha's biggest club and they had all agreed.

So, after a few drinks a very boisterous Naruto had challenged a completely alcohol free Neji to a drinking contest. Neji being, well, Neji wouldn't decline or admit defeat and so the present situation arose.

And thus all eight of the nine rookies and team Gai were drunk and cheering to the spectacle of Neji dancing, now to _Beautiful Soul _by _Jesse McCartney. _(AN: don't really like it myself but goes with the story)

"_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul…"_

"I'll be your beautiful soul" screamed the fan girls almost running each other over in their haste to get to him as he poured sake all over himself. The sight of his shirt clinging to his muscled chest caused one fan girl to have such a heavy nose bleed that she passed out.

"I already have a beautiful soul I want."

"Ooohh. Who is it Neji?"

"Well" he stopped dancing and looked ad the crowd of wishful girls in front of him "Well, that very special girl is …"

He never managed to finish his sentence owing to the fact that he had just passed out on the stage.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh. My head. What the hell happened last night?" Neji groaned as consciousness finally hit him…painfully.

He raised his hand and massaged his head to help him with the painful hangover he had. Slowly a few memories came back to him.

"Oh yeah. The dobe's party." He muttered to himself. "Never accept another invitation from him for a drinking contest. Ever."

As he slowly opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling of his apartment, he realized something was terribly wrong. (AN: I'll explain why he's in an apartment and not the Hyuuga compound in the next chapter)

_Wait, am I naked?_

He slowly looked down to see this was indeed true.

_Uh oh. What the hell happened?_

He gulped and slowly looked to his side to see the bare back of a woman. His eyes shot open. With a short and very un-Neji-ish (read: little girl like) scream he rolled off the bed with a thud that did nothing to help with his hangover.

_What …who did I do?_

"Okay calm down. This is nothing you can't handle." He said to himself as he slowly stared to stand up.

"You just got a little drunk and …… are now doomed"

He gulped and decided to get the awkwardness over with. He reached out slowly to wake up the woman but froze completely as she turned around and her saw her face.

_Nothing good will come of this._

He moved his hand back as she began to stir.

_Aah! Go back to sleep. Go back to sleep. Don't get up. Oh crap! Oh crap! For the love of god go back to sleep._

He looked around nervously trying to find any of his clothes as the woman started to groan.

_Boxers!_

He flew towards his boxers and managed to put them on just as the woman started to raise herself with one hand her head in the other.

"What the hell happened and why is my head killing me?"

She slowly opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. The moment her eyes com on the semi naked Neji, standing on the other side of the bed, they popped open wide.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!"

She rolled of the bed on the side opposite to where Neji was standing dragging the blankets along with her.

_Thank god she took the blankets. That'll make this a little less awkward._

The woman got on her knees her eyes round and her jaw agape.

_WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING IN MY BED ROOM? NAKED?_

_What am I doing in his bedroom?_

_Why the hell am I naked too?_

_Wait a minute. Did we?_

_No! No! Don't think about that._

Mouth still open she looked, from the Hyuuga smiling weakly scratching the back of his head to herself wearing nothing but his blankets, which she held to her chest, a few times before she screamed again.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down. The neighbors will think I'm raping you or some thing" he said hysterically moving his hands in front of him.

When she stopped, he smiled weakly and scratched his head again and asked.

"So Tenten… what happened last night?"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: okay so I've noticed that people read my story but i dont have a single review and im starting to think about stopping this story if i dont start gettin reviews.

so this is the last chapter i put up until stat getting proper and good reviews

btw this is the one with the lemon and its my first time so please be nice

thanx

* * *

"Okay ladies show's over"

Naruto walked through the crowd of fan girls, who all looked like little kids who had lost their candy, towards his passed out soon to be brother-in-law.

"Aawww! But he was just about to announce me as his dream girl" cooed a fan girl.

"You? He was about to say my name"

"Both of you are wrong. He was about to say my name."

"Huh! Like some one that hot would pick a flat chested bitch like you"

"What'd you say?"

Soon an all out fight broke out between the fan girls with many screams of "for Neji!" and "I love you Neji".

Naruto and his friends managed to get out of there quickly to avoid any trouble with the chuunins or Tsunade.

"So who's gonna take Neji home?" Naruto asked visibly straining under the effort of supporting both the passed out Neji and a quite drunk and wobbly Hinata.

"I'll do it" said Tenten, who was the least drunk of them all, taking one of Neji's arms around her shoulder "I live closest to his place."

"You sure about that? Don't you have a mission tomorrow?"

"I do but its fine"

"Okay! See ya guys later"

"Yeah, see ya"

"G'Night"

"The burning fire of youth within my soul demands more sake. I'm not done yet" Lee screamed enthusiastically jumping back into the bar.

"…yeah…uh…goodnight" Tenten said starting towards Neji's apartment with the Hyuuga's hand on her shoulder and her hand around his waist holding him up.

_Good thing he moved out of the Hyuuga compound. I wouldn't want to take him back there in this condition._

A few months a go after Hisashi had taken off his curse seal, he had moved out of the Hyuuga compound into a place of his own.

_Damn he's heavy!_

_And kinda cute when he's sleeping._

Tenten shook her head to clear her thoughts. The sake was making her feel weird especially with Neji so close to her.

When she reached his apartment she moved the hand around his waist into his pocket to get his keys causing his head to move towards her neck. She gulped when she felt him breath on her neck. Trying to ignoring how it made her insides tingle, she took out the keys and opened the door and got them both inside.

Closing the door with her foot, she dragged him towards his bed room and dumped him on his bed.

"Whew! That was tiring."

Looking at him she realized that his shirt was still drenched in sake.

"Better change that before he catches a cold"

Taking a shirt from his cupboard she turned around and realized what she was about to do.

_I'm going to take off Hyuuga Neji's shirt while I'm alone with him in his bed room._

She shook the thoughts from her head and got to work pulling the shirt off him. But as she reached his torso, she started feeling weak at the knees as her hand slid over his hard chest.

_Oh my god! This feels sooo good._

_Stop that! You're a friend who's helping him out. _

_Doesn't change the fact that he's hot and you're alone in his bed room with him taking off his shirt._

Tenten broke out of her daze to find that she had been rubbing her hands all over Neji's chest.

"Eep"

She jumped back breathing hard, her face like a tomato; a very hot tomato.

_What the hell is wrong with me? And why did that feel so good?_

_Okay! Okay! Just put the shirt on and get out of here._

Finally managing to change the shirt on without any further 'incidents', she leaned against the wall taking a deep breath.

"Whew! That was tiring. Oh! Well better get going then. See ya Neji."

But just as she had taken a few steps she was stopped in her tracks by the sound of Neji's voice.

"…you Tenten."(AN: he's completing his sentence from chapter 1 here)

"Huh?!"

She turned around to see that the recently passed out Neji was on his feet and was walking towards her, looking at her in a way that gave her butterflies in her stomach for some reason.

"You're the one I wanna hold. I want you and your beautiful soul."

"Neji your drunk. You're talking nonsense."

"The only thing I'm drunk on is your beauty."

By now he was standing right in front of her. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. He brought his hand up to her face and was gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. Tenten couldn't bring herself to stop him and for some reason her butterflies had gotten worse. She looked at his pupil-less eyes and her breathing was getting deeper by the second and she could feel her face flushing.

"Wow! You are truly beautiful. Even with my byakugan I must have been blind to not notice your beauty."

He was even closer now. Their noses were touching and she could feel his breath on her lips. Tenten's eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open and her breathing had become very hard.

He moved forward and brushed his lips against hers. It was like a soft feather being moved over her lips. An involuntary moan escaped her as she felt her knees gives out. She put her hands around his neck to keep herself standing.

_Oh my god! He's so good_

He put his hands around her waist and brought their bodies closer deepening the kiss. He moved his hands to her hair and pulled off the ribbons that held up her buns letting her hair flow down her back. She moaned as his tongue passed over her lips and slowly snaked it into her mouth. The feel of his tongue moving inside her mouth along with the sake was making her feel very hot. He slid his hands down to her hips and moved them in circles causing her to start moaning softly. She gasped when he gave her hips a soft squeeze.

His lips slowly spilled over her lips to her jaw line and down to her neck. He moved his lips over the soft skin nibbling her gently. Tenten put her hands behind his head urging him on. One of his hands left her hips and slowly moved up her back and up to her breasts. He played with the soft flesh though material of her top. She felt an intense heat between her legs, the hardness between his on her thigh, and wanted nothing more than to impale herself on him.

"Uh…Neji…uh…take…me…uh…now…please…fuck…me…uh…uh"

His lips covered hers once again as their hand moved to each their clothes and they started disrobing. They broke for a second to pull off their shirts but then continued with greater vigor, their hands moving across the others back.

He moved her to the bed and gently laid her down lips still locked, their bodies moving against each other: him on top. She raked his back with her fingers as he returned attention to her neck and moved down to her collarbone.

His hands moved to her back and undid the clasp of her bra, pulling it off in one clean swipe. His hands played with her small but shapely and firm breasts, taking the dark nipples in his fingers, as he caressed the valley between them. Tenten's body felt like it was on fire. Her mind was on overdrive sending sensations of intense pleasure through her. She gripped his head in her hands and urged him on with her cries and moans.

She cried out as his mouth moved to her right breast and took her nipple in his mouth. His hand moved down her smooth stomach slipped under her panties. She bit her lips to stop herself from screaming and groaned as he slipped to fingers inside her and moved them in circles eliciting loud groans from her.

His other hand also moved down as he slipped his fingers out of her. Using both his hands he pulled off the already soaking panty and tossed it aside. Her hands moved to his waist and did the same to his boxers, hastily throwing them away.

He spread her feet positioning himself at her entrance. He moved inside her with one swift motion, both moaning at the sensations that passed through them. He moved forward locking his lips with hers as she wrapped her legs around his waist and used her feet to push his pelvis forward. The pace increased as he put his hands on her hips and moved her faster. They moved faster and faster coming close to their orgasms.

They broke off their locked lips, threw their heads back, arced their backs and screamed as their orgasms hit them both together at the same time.

Breathing heavily and totally exhausted he pulled out of her slowly. He collapsed next to her and pulled her closer to himself his hands around her waist her back to him and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
